Beloved Knights
by o.O Xiaonikki O.o
Summary: Piper loves Aerrow? Does Aerrow love Piper? Too little to late Aerrow DarkAce gets their first. He would do anything to get his darling Piper .Who does Piper choose? Read beloved knights and find out who will be victorious DA/P A/P NOW WITH CHAPTER 3 !
1. Chapter 1 Mission

Hi everyone im back and with my second fanfic to hehe, although Aerrow and Piper are my favourite pairing I wanted to try I DarkAce/Piper fic after reading a few fics about them they oddly suit each other

**Hi everyone im back and with my second fanfic to hehe, although Aerrow and Piper are my favourite pairing I wanted to try I DarkAce/Piper Fic after reading a few fics about them they oddly suit each other.. In a weird twisted kind of way hehe. But don't worry theirs going to be a little Aerrow and Piper loving going on hehe. I must warn you theirs going be a lot of drama going on in this Fic.**

**The ages of the characters in my story are:**

**Aerrow – 18 … The confused one**

**Piper – 18 … The gullible one**

**DarkAce – 25 … The obsessed one**

**Finn – 19 … The vain one**

**Junko – 20 … The Clueless one**

**Stork – 25 … The paranoid one**

**Radarr – unknown … The fury one**

**Cyclonis -19…****The psycho one**

**Don't know why but I just felt like doing the status thing hehe now on with the story…**

Beloved Knights

Chapter 1

_On Terra Cyclonia…. _

"Master Cyclonis" A tall slim Talon stood with his head bowed in Cyclonis throne room.

"Yes. What is it!! This had better be important!!" Cyclonis glared at the scared Talon.

The Talon steeped forward trembling with fear "Master, a quarter of our talons have disappeared and half their rides have been destroyed not only do we need more recruitments it seems like we are losing"

"AHHHH!! AGAIN!! And I suppose your going to some how disappear as well" Cyclonis gave another death glare to the Talon.

"No master I…."

"..SHUT UP!! . Bring me the DarkAce"

"Yes master" The talon did what he was told the last thing he wanted was to be thrown off the terra by Cyclonis.

DarkAce walked in a knelled "Yes Master"

"I need you to bring me Piper of the storm Hawks"

DarkAce's head shot up as his heart skipped a beat. DarkAce cleared his throat "Master, what do you want with that girl, you tried to get her to join us but she refused"

"I No that, but this time she doesn't have a choice, she's what's holding those blasted Storm Hawks together she's the brains of the group she gives the navigations for that Merb to follow, she gives the tactics for that good for nothing Sky Knight, She keeps that blond in check; I wont be surprised if she cooks and cleans for them. So I came up with a plan. A plan that would get ride of the Storm Hawks for good". Cyclonis reached into her cape and revealed a clocking crystal.

DarkAce raised a brow "But master you tried that before and she found you out"

"ooo but I didn't say I would use it" Cyclonis tossed the crystal to Dark Ace. "You will; my plan is for you to some how get onto the condor disguised as one of the storm hawks, once in the condor dismantle the engine and make sure they have no tools or crystals to fix it. Once that's done you have to get out before the condor crash lands…"

".. What about piper" Dark Ace interrupted. He didn't want anything happing to his darling piper.

"CALM DOWN! Im getting to that"

DarkAce took a step back and continued to listen.

"You have to somehow get piper to leave the condor with you and if she doesn't cooperate take her by force, we will make the condor crash land and hopefully it will be the end for the storm hawks".

Cylconis and DarkAce both scared an evil laugh.

"Now Go! Piper will be ours"

"Yes master"

"Oh and Dark Ace wipe that drool of your face your getting my carpet all wet"

"As You wish master" after whipping his face with his handkerchief, a little smirk appeared across his lips as he exited the room _Piper your going to be mine, whether you like it or not.._

…….xxxXxxx…….

_With the Storm Hawks…_

Piper Closed her Diary and sighed she had been thinking alot lately about her feeling for Aerrow. She was about to put her diary in her draw when she herd someone knock the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Aerrow"

Piper's heart skipped a beat. _Aerrow? .wonder what he wants maybe …No it can't be._

Piper took stood up and took a quick glance at the mirror before walking graceful to her door, her expression dropped when the door reviled who was really behind it.

"Hehe chica-cha got ya, I can't believe you feel for it hahaa. You should have seen your face"

"Finn! What do you want now? Piper growled in annoyance

"Well your boyfriend ahhemm I mean Aerrow asked me to come get you…., what's that u got in your hands"

It took awhile for Piper to realise Finn just called Aerrow her boyfriend when she did a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks, Finn realised this and grabbed Pipers diary and ran down the halls to find Aerrow.

"Oh Aerrow! Aerrrrrrrrow!! I got something for ya" Finn put on female voice in attempt to sound like Piper and was signing Aerrows name down the hall.

"FINN!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY DIARY OR ELSE!!" Piper shouted out as she made a mad dash after Finn.

Knowing he would be a dead man if Piper caught up with him Finn through Piper's diary up in the air "Here catch!" and ran down towards the bay were he parked his skimmer.

Piper Jumped into the air, did a summersault and grabbed her diary just then Aerrow turned the corner and "Aerrow!" Piper clamped her eyes shut ready for a painful landing, but to her surprise to strong arms caught her. Aerrow buckled back abit but regained his balance as he held Piper firmly against him.

"Ill see you lovebirds later im outta here" Finn Ran towards the bay and started up his skimmer as he made his way out the condor.

Just then Stork walked in only to walk back out again after seeing Aerrow and Piper in the position they were in, mumbling something about a love diseases.

Piper's eyes slowly opened, she blinked a couple of times before she looked up, she was greeted with a warm hearted smile from Aerrow. Piper started to get a little embarrassed and stayed silent for awhile.

"Piper I don't think you should be practising your Sky Fu in the corridors you or someone else could get hurt" Aerrow loosened his grip to allow Piper to stand.

Piper stood in shock her cheeks felt like they were on fire; she cleared her throat "I wasn't. I was chasing after Finn".

"What did he do this time?"

"He took my diary that's what. His been doing all kinds stupid stuff lately im starting to get really annoyed". Piper folded her arms and her eyes averted to the floor.

Aerrow took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Piper emdiantly looked up "Don't worry ill talk to him for you meanwhile try and calm yourself"

"Ok… ill try"

"Great"

Piper was about to walk away when she turned back "oh and Aerrow thanks for saving me"

He smiled as she turned and walked away until she was out of site _ill always be their to save you Piper…. Always_

…….xxXxx…….

DarkAce Road towards the condor, yet still keeping out range so he couldn't be spotted.

DarkAce soon caught site of what seemed to be a skimmer coming out of the bay (_is that what it's called?_) of the condor.

"O yes this is to easy" DarkAce rode towards Finns Skimmer.

"Man I can't believe Piper got all crazy over a book" Finn paused as he caught site of a skimmer. Finn being Finn decided to check out who or what was flying towards him. His eyes grew wide as he realised who it was.

"Shit! The DrakAce. Im outta here" Finn Turned and headed for the condor but he was to late DarkAce caught up to him , did a front flip and landed on the front of Finns skimmer and knocked him off. "Mind if I take your ride" DarkAce ginned evilly. Finn screamed like a little girl as he plummeted down to the terra below.

_Oh I can't believe it. This is it… _Luckily there was a waterfall below, Finn positioned himself for a dive and with a loud splash landed into the water

Finn Spat out some water and could see DarkAce drive away towards the condor

"That's it you better fly away" but it was too late Dark Ace was out of site.

DarkAce laughed evilly and he took out the cloaking crystal; it began to glow and a purple aura appeared around him.

…….xxXxx…….

**Hehe cliff-hanger I think this is a good place to end the first chapter. Tell me what you think, just don't be too mean ok hehe Send me some reviews and ill Update faster hehe**

**Nikki xxXxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped

Hi everyone Thankies for the reviews hope you enjoyed the first chapter

_**Hi everyone Thankies for the reviews hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry I took a little long been busy with college stuff hehe**_

_**DarkAce: You sure did take your time**_

_**Me: You better be nice or else**_

_**DarkAce: or else what you going to fight me with your keyboard Ninja girl**_

_**Me: No ill make you die in this chapter or worse have you marry snipe**_

_**DarkAce: Have Mercy**_

_**Me: hehe that's what I thought now on with the story…**_

_**xxXxx**_

Radarr was in the bay of the condor trying to fix up his part of Aerrows skimmer it was in pretty bad shape from the last battle. He screeched and hid in the seat as he saw a Skimmer land in the bay, it seemed to be Finn accept something was different; a light purple aura seemed to be disappearing around him.

DarkAce parked up Finns skimmer. His Eyes were no longer crimson Red but sky blue, his jet black hair had turned completely blonde.

"HaHaHa!! Taking down that blonde was too easy" DarkAce chuckled to himself and slipped his hand into his pocket to reveal a sheet of paper and a pen. "Take down a hawk. Check. Now onto step two. Find the control room, but first I want to pay a little visit to a certain crystal specialist".

Raddar screeched who was this person it sure wasn't Finn. Realising he may have just given away his hiding place Raddar held his hand _**(paw)**_ to his mouth to keep quite.

DarkAce turned his head towards Radars hiding place but saw nothing _what was that!?. _

DarkAce walked through the halls of the condor with Raddar close behind; he stopped; Raddar froze.

"Looks like I have a little stalker….YOU!!" DarkAce span round, Radaar screeched he had no time to react, before he knew it DacrkAce had one hand over his mouth and the other grasping his ears.

"I hate rats!" DarkAce flung Radaar into a nearby box and locked it _**(like in best friends forever)**_ "Now back to business"

DarkAce slowly crept towards the door were Piper was Training

There she was.

His vision.

Piper wasn't wearing her usual uniform. It was much more revealing. She wore three quarter shorts and a tight t-shirt with came just above her stomach showing her belly button. Every time she did a high kick or jumped her top will slowly lift up and DarkAce could see her toned flat stomach. Her hair was back in a ponytail with lose strands of hair falling near here face each time she moved.

DarkAce watched with great interest _I had no idea Piper knew Sky Fu.. _DarkAce grinned _oo now I want you even more_

"I know your there Finn, you can't hide from me" Piper Stood with her back turned

Dark Ace's eyes widened _how did she no I was here_

DarkAce walked towards Piper until he was a few feet away from her. He stopped and eyed her taking in the beautiful image that stood before him.

"Umm aren't you going run" Piper raised a brow and stood with her hands on her hips.

"And why would I do that" his eyes still locked onto Piper.

"Because you're a dead man, you really think ill just forget about the whole diary incident that just happened like an hour ago"

_Looks like that Blonde got her angry _"Im sorry Piper ill never do it again, I was stupid and childish. Ill do all your cores for a month. Promise"

Piper was slightly surprised by Finns sudden change in behaviour

"Who are you and what have you done with Finn?!"

_She's a quick one_ "Oo beauty and brains I like very much, your right Piper im not who I seem to be lets just say im a Talon who shows no mercy"

Piper eyes widened in shocked and she took a few steps back "Dark A…"

Before she could finish DarkAce had her in an arm lock with one hand over her mouth. Piper felt something sharp touch her skin and her eyes soon become heavy.

"Well done Piper but looks like im going to have to put you to sleep just for a little while. Can't have you spoiling my plan". Dark Ace carried Piper and placed her delicately on the bench; he planted a small kiss on her cheek before making his way to the door, he paused to look back at Piper.

"Ill be back my sweet love" with that DarkAce made a dash down the halls.

_**xxXxx**_

"Hey Finn wait up"

_Finn!? Who does that big buffoon think he is calling me a… ahh yes im in_ disguise_"_

DarkAce tried to calm himself "Yes"

"Have you seen Raddar?. id said ill help him fix up his and Aerrows Skimmer"

"How would I no were that pesky rat is, go find him your self you big dufus" _damn I shouldn't have said that. Me and my evil tongue _

Junko's eyes slowly began to water, DarkAce smirked at this.

"Aww what you going to cry, how pathetic"

"You're not Finn he would never say such evil things" Junko stuttered trying to hold back his tears.

"Well looks like you're not as brain dead as I thought you were. But now you know im going to have to dispose of you". DarkAce pulled out his sword _**(yes he still has it)**_ and pointed it towards Junko.

Junko charged towards DarkAce but he dodged it and shot a bolt of red electricity at Junko and he was left on unconscious.

"This is way too easy. Three down, two to go. Think ill go after the Sky knight next seeing as I need that Merb to steer the ship for a little while". DarkAce walked through the halls but he stopped when he noticed his hands glowing.

_Damn. Looks like the_ _disguise__ is wearing off_ DarkAce was about to search for another clocking crystal but was stopped when he herd footsteps. _o great just my luck _DarkAce held his sword close and hide around the corner.

_What is with Finn I can't believe… What the… !!_

DarkAce Jumped out from the corner. Aerrow had no time to react before he knew it Dark Ace had his sword held near his throat.

"DarkAce!" Aerrow hissed through his clenched teeth

"You know you really need to get some better security"

"What do you want" Aerrow tried to stay still one sudden move could get his throat cut.

"To take down you Storm Hawks of course .And o yes, you don't mind if I take Piper along with me too do you?"

Aerrows eyes widened and his blood began to boil "What do you want with Piper!"

"Just to get her to join Cyclonia and to for fill my needs" DarkAce smirked.

Aerrow wanted to tear his limps apart. How dare he talk about his Piper like that. Piper would ever be with him, suddenly he got the image of DarkAce and Piper Kissing it made him sick to his stomach.

"Enough talk. Im ending this now" DarkAce was about to moved his sword until he felt a shock of pain overtake his stomach.

"I don't think so Ace. Piper would never betray us" Aerrow took out his twin blades and got into his fighting stance.

"O so u like her do you?"

Aerrow felt his cheeks burn DarkAce saw this and made his attack using the end of his sword it made contact with Aerrows head and he plummeted onto the floor.

Aerrow was about to get up but was soon pushed back down by DarkAces foot; and held his sword near his face "Well to bad she's mine now" with that DarkAce shot a bold of electricity at Aerrow. Aerrow screamed in pain it felt like his hole body was on fire.

"I won't… let u …. get away with this" Aerrow whispered between breathes

"I already have" DarkAce took out a crystal; a purple aura surrounded him, his hair was now Red and his eyes a emerald green "And now if you excess me I have a ship to destroy and a girl to kidnap".

Aerrow could only watch DarkAce disappear into the shadows soon his eyes became heavy.

_Piper!.._

And he blacked out.

_**xxXxx**_

DarkAce opened the doors to the control room now were do I start….

_**xxXxx**_

Pipers eyes fluttered open _ooo what happened why does my arm fell numb.._ "Dark Ace!" _oh no I have to see if the others are ok_

Piper ran down the halls in search off her team mates, she started to get worried when she couldn't find anyone but her mood soon changed when she saw someone with red hair walking out the control room.

"Aerrow!"

DarkAce spun round _Piper!? Perfect timing my sweet._

Piper embraced him in a hug "Aerrow im so glad you're ok, I saw Dark Ace and ..."

"..No time for that, we need to go now" Dark Ace grabbed Pipers hand forcefully

"What about the others, and why are we rushing"

"Their ok. Infact their already on the terra below us .Now lets move!"

"Aerrow?!" Piper was getting irritated he was hiding something.

DarkAce pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Trust me"

Piper was surprised never had she been held like this by Aerrow, she started feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Ok" was all she could managed to say.

"Good now lets go" DarkAce took her hand and the both ran to the bay.

Piper obeyed her leader but she just couldn't help but wonder _something is not right_

DarkAce and Piper arrived at the bay Piper Started up her heliscooter while DarkAce started up Aerrows.

He turned to Piper "Are you ready"

Piper nodded

"Great now lets go"

_**xxXxx**_

Aerrows was awakened by the sounds of alarms and flashing lights. He covered his ears to block out the load sounds. _Whats going… "_DarkAce!" Not wanting to waste anytime Aerrow jumped onto his feet ignoring the injures left by the DarkAce he whent searching for his team mates … and Piper.

_I can't believe this. He was on my ship._ _Disguise__as __one of us. How could I be so stupid?!. I may never see Piper again and tell her…_

"Aerrow!"

Aerrows thoughts were interrupted when he saw Junko call his name and run towards him.

"DarkAce is..."

"I know Junko his one the ship and he has Piper with him. We have to gather everyone and get of the condor its going to crash land"

The Condor was falling full speed and had tilted side ways so it became much more difficult to move. All the equipment and boxes were falling, a box headed straight for Junko.

"Junko Look out!"

Junko punched the box and the lock slipped open to reveal Radaar

" Raddar !? … Good to see you buddy now we just have to find..

"Their you are I've totally lost control of the condor were going to crash land were all doomed"

"…Stork" Aerrow Finished

"Stork Calm down"

"Calm down… Calm down. How can I stay calm when were plunging down towards an uncharted terra"

"STORK! That's enough. Everybody follow me were getting out of here".

_**xxXxx**_

DarkAce and Piper landed on the terra bellow.

Piper's eyes began to water. Her eyes still locked in the direction of the condor she saw her home crashed on the terra into pieces. "Oh no Aerrow who could have… DarkAce this is all his fault"

"Now aren't you being a little too hard on him, after all he did save you"

_Whaa what!? _Piper Turned her head"DARKACE!?"

"The one and only" DarkAce stepped forward

_I knew something's wasn't right, that means oh no the guys...Aerrow, their... _Tears started streaming down her face. She turned to face DarkAce"Why did you kidnap me if you think im going to join cyconia your wrong I'll never join you. I already told master cyclonis"

DarkAce walked towards her pulled her close and whipped her tear away. "I didn't just get you because master cyclonis told me to. I did it because I love you I always have and always will"

Piper's eyes widened who was this man. This couldn't be the DarkAce, the man who showed no mercy at tried to kill her and her team maters was now holding her in his arms. Piper pushed him away the touch of him made her skin crawl" Get your hands of me you monster, how dare you.."

"..Ill dare anything I damn well please" DarkAce Grabbed Pipers arm and pulled her in from her waste Piper struggled but he was to strong she was soon pinned to the floor with DarkAces face inches apart hers _I cant believe this is happening Aerrow were are you _. She didn't like it he was close, to close "You're mine now Piper whether you like it or not". She could feel his breath on her lips and the gap between them became smaller.

To be continued…

_**xxXxx**_

_**Oh no does Aerrow and the others make it out alive? What will happen to Piper? And were exactly is Finn? Send me reviews and find out hehe**_

_**NikkiNinja xxXxx**_


	3. Chapter 3 Possessed by love

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait heres a nice long chapter to make it up to you …**

**Finn: Hey Xionikki when im I ganna be back in this story**

**Me: don't worry you will be in this chapter**

**Piper: I hope Aerrow saves me**

**DarkAce: what do you mean, you haven't even given me a chance my love**

**Aerrow: Shut up Ace! Don't worry I will Piper **

**Everyone: Awwww**

**Aerrow: I will save her this time wont I Xiaonikki**

**Me: ummmm.. Will see**

**Dark Ace: Who said she needs saving she's with me**

**Aerrow: which is why she needs saving**

**DarkAce: Im so misunderstood**

**Aerrow: No you're just evil**

**Dark Ace: Take that back or ill slit your neck with my sword Sky Knight**

**Me: DarkAce chillax man. Oh and I think you been having it a bit to easy I think I should make you suffer for awhile**

**Aerrow: yesssss**

**DarkAce: Damn you!**

**Me: hehe I win again. Just so you readers no their all stranded on some unknown terra called terra mysteria. Ha-ha lots crazy stuff is coming your way just how you like it.…..**

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

Chapter 3

Possessed by love 

Finn rinsed the water from his uniform; he then remembered why he was in such a state.

"I can't believe DarkAce stole my ride when I get a hold of him he will face the raft of Finn"

Finn took in his surroundings. He could hardly see anything thought the thick ghostly mist that surrounded him. He turned his attention to the sky and could make out three skimmers. He was about to call out when he herd cries for help. so he hid behind a tree and quickly peeked round to see what was happening, he couldn't believe his eyes, their was Piper pinned down by Dark Ace, it looked as though he was hurting her "_this cant be good"_. Finn somehow found the courage to jump from his hiding spot to end whatever DarkAce was doing to Piper.

"Hey DarkAce leave her alone you creep"

Dark Ace's head shot round like a bullet as he loosened his hold on Piper and stood up giving Finn a look that could kill. "You!? I thought I exposed of you already. No matter it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of you this time".

DarkAce started to approach Finn, Finns confidence soon ended and he back up into a tree with DarkAce a few feet away from him with his sword pointing in his direction.

"Time to die"

Finn screamed at a pitch that didn't seem normal as he awaited the blow form DarkAces sword. But it never came.

Finn cracked open an eye to see why he wasn't beaten to a pulp, Dark Ace's sword had fallen to the ground and his hands were held at the back of his head and he screamed out in pain.

"Pick on someone your own size" Piper shouted from her heleoscotter.

DarkAce turned his head to the floor and then straight at piper.

"Piper!? Did you just throw that rock at me" DarkAce said through clenched teeth

"What do you think, and if you don't want to end up with any brain damage I suggest you back of you creep"

DarkAce stood in shock never had he herd Piper, talk with such anger it kind of turned him on.

DarkAce was to busy in his thoughts to see that Piper had started up her heloscotter and drove straight towards him at full speed. But he managed to jump out of the way just before it collided with him.

She stopped when she was just a small distance away from Finn. "Finn hurry get on"

Finn didn't waste anytime he jumped on from behind and gripped his hands around the back of the seat.

"Im on now GO GO GOOOO !. Before he gets up and comes after us"

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

Aerrow and the rest of the team watched their condor being blown up and broken to pieces from their skimmers. Aerrow was filled with mixed emotions; he was outraged at the Dark Ace for destroying his ship and taking Piper away from him. Upset that he never might she her again, but most of all he was angry at himself for not admitting his filling for her sooner.

"MY BABY!! What has he done to you!? WERE ALL DOOMED!! Stork feel to his knees and waved his hands in the air at his precious condor being broken to bits.

"I can't believe it's destroyed" Said Junko before bursting into tears while Raddar screeched in horror.

Aerrow decided to take his role as leader to try and calm everyone down.

"That's enough everybody. This is not the end. We will find Piper and Finn, fix the condor and take down the DarkAce".

"Fix the condor…looks at it! It will take month's maybe years to repair ourselves" Stork wined.

"We will find a way. In the mean time Stork I need you to fix up our rides again especially mine".

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

"Piper!? Cant this thing go any faster, DarkAce is gaining on us" Shouted Finn from the back seat of Pipers heleoscotter while double checking just how fast DarkAce was approaching them.

"Im going as fast as I can Finn, you no I could always lighten the load"

Finn mumbled under his breath at Pipers comment but his attitude soon changed when he realised jus how close DarkAce was to them.

Piper was dodging the tress in the forest soon the vision of green leaves and brown branches disappeared and was replaced with yellows and browns. The once cold forest had now become a hot dessert.

"Freaky, just what kind of terra is this, first its all cold now were in a Dessert!" Finn said with a bewildered expression.

"I'm not quite sure yet all I know is that it's an uncharted terra I didn't read a lot about the history of it or anything"

"And here was me thinking you new everything"

"Shut up Finn"

"Get back here with my Princess" DarkAce called with Anger from behind.

Finns eyes grew wide and he started snickering at DarkAces comment "Princess!? What is he talking ... don't tell me he wants you to be his girl"

"You quest right"

"Wow so earlier when he had you pinned to the ground he was trying to kiss you, never knew he had the hots for you. If Aerrow finds out that the DarkAce tried to kiss his girl he would go crazy".

Piper blushed at Finns words "_would Aerrow really be Jealous". _Piper shock her headat the thought._ "Could he feel the same way as me?" _

"By the way Piper I think you should change direction, I think I saw the guys on their skimmers before I found ya"

"Great so they made it out alive" Piper was to over joyed to realise that the DarkAce was only a small distance away from them.

"Gotcha" DarkAce aimed his sword towards the wheel of Pipers heleoscotter and shoot a lightning bolt causing it to burst and fly off.

Piper and Finn screamed as the heloscotter started spiralling out of control until they both feel to the ground.

DakAce parked up his skimmer a few feet away from were Piper and Finn had landed.

He made his way towards piper, _I never thought it would be this much trouble to get you _DarkAce then scooped her up in his arms and positioned her on Radarrs part of Aerrows skimmer.

"This time you won't get away from me that easily" Dark Ace smirk to himself and he set of into the distance leaving an unconscious Finn behind.

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

Stork had been upgrading Finns skimmer seeing as DarkAce took Aerrows and even started working on his Stork Mobil.

"Its no use will never find them will all probably share the same fait"

"Stork enough with the drama already will find them we just have to keep looking"

"Guys look, who's that up ahead". Junko pointed towards a shadowy figure leaning against a tree. They drove closer and the image started to become clear it was a person with blond hair.

"Finn!?"Junko called running towards Finns battered body with Aerrow, Radarr and Stork close behind.

Finns eyes slowly opened; when his vision became clear he stood up and shouted "It's about time you guys showed up. I was dying out here"

"It's nice to see you to Finn" said Aerrow with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He held out a hand to Finn to help him up. Then Finn was given a bone braking hug from Junko.

"Im so glad your ok buddy"

"Junko! Can't breath"

"Sorry"

"Finn what exactly happened to you, I mean you weren't exactly on the condor" Aerrow questioned not wanting to waste time.

Finn took in a deep breath this was going be a long day.

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

So were is Piper now

"I don't know all I remember was that DarkAce was casing us, then Pipers heleoscotter started spinning out of control and we both feel of and then darkness. My guess is that Piper must have been taken by the DarkAce again" Finn Finished.

"What does he want with Piper" said Stork and Junko

Finn looked at Aerrow for a moment he could see he knew the answer to.

Aerrow Stayed silent for a second he remembered what the DarkAce said back when they had the battle on the condor

"_What do you want" Aerrow tried to stay still one sudden move could get his throat cut._

"_To take down you Storm Hawks of course .And o yes, you don't mind if I take Piper along with me too do you?"_

_Aerrows eyes widened and his blood began to boil "What do you want with Piper!"_

"_Just to get her to join Cyclonia and to for fill my needs" DarkAce smirked._

"It doesn't matter what matter is that we find Piper" With that Aerrow walked to his new Skimmer.

"What's up with him?"

"Dude DarkAce want Piper to be his princess and obviously Aerrow's pissed about it"

"Aerrow loves Piper!" Junko said a little a confused look.

Finn. Stork and Radaar all sweat dropped. _**(That's what it's called right?)**_

"Junko you're a little slow aren't you"

"I've always known Aerrow preferred Piper more then the rest of use but didn't know he liked her like that he doesn't really show it"

"Well I have a feeling he will soon if he doesn't the he truly has mind worms"

Everybody looked at Stork and nodded their head in agreement.

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

_With DarkAce and Piper…._

Piper's eyes fluttered open. She leaned forward and took in her surroundings; she seemed to be in some short of cave under waterfall.

"I thought you would never waked up"

Pipers gasp and shuffled back "Whose their!?"

DarkAce walked from the shadows and into the light.

Piper blinked and her blood began to boil "What is with you. Just what exactly do you want with me?"

"I told you I love you why is it so hard to believe and you are coming with me to Cyclonia to be my princess. DarkAce cupped pipers chin and stared into her eyes.

Piper pulled away and attempted to slap him round the face but he held her hand before it made contact.

"You're very aggressive aren't you" he purred.

"I would never love a person like you" Piper stood and tried to walk away. But found herself back on the floor before making her first step. Pipers winced in pain but it soon went when she saw DarkAce chuckling and pointing to her feet.

"I tied your legs together. Do you really think im that stupid to have you escape from me again...? And why would you never love a person like me?"

"Because were different you're a cyclonian, im a Storm Hawk were totally different"

"Humm what do they always say again oh yes opposites attract"

"Well me and you will never happen"

"And why is that humm? I think secretly you want us to be together but you're just scared of what your friends and other people will think of you going out with the Dark Ace"

"How dare you think such an insane thing!"

"You like Aerrow don't you" DarkAce changed the subject

Piper froze and looked away.

"I knew it ,well he doesn't care about you look how long its been and he hasn't even come to find you, how old are you now, eighteen right, and I bet he hasn't even shown any sign that he likes you the way you want him to"

Piper stayed silent.

"How did I know. DarkAce smirked. "Don't worry forget about him let me be the one to.."

.."Shut up!?" what's wrong with you, when will you get it through your thick head that I would never be with you; your a evil cold hearted murder who only lives to show no mercy. Finns out stranded in the middle of nowhere and I have no clue were the others are I just want to see them again _see Aerrow again"_

Piper now had her back turned to him and crossed her arms around herself to try and prevent herself from crying but it didn't work tears started fallen from her bright amber eyes.

DarkAce felt something that he never felt before. Guilt.

He slowly walked up to the girl, spun her around and embarrassed her. Piper didn't care anymore she burst out into tears with here head bowed. "My friends are probably in trouble and I may never see them again".

DarkAce felt his heart sink _"How can a mere girl do this to me"_ he couldn't take it anymore he was so close to her he had to take advantage of it. His lips brush passed her check and towards her lips but she responded by turning her head so he kissed her cheek.

"Im sorry, I only did all those things for you every time I saw you with that sky knight it made my heart brake, im not all that bad why is it so hard to believe. Piper I love you".

Piper struggled to get free but his hold only tightened more "Love... you don't know what love is" Piper cursed.

"Then maybe you can show me" Piper froze as DarkAce chuckled then edged closer to her so his face was slightly touching hers. He backed her up into the stone wall and pinned her Arms above her head; he then moved his free hand to her hair and took out the band that was holing her ponytail in place. Her hair feel down to her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair then traced her face with his finger "You look so beautiful with your hair down... I love you".

Piper was mystified how did this all happen. _Who is this man, he must be possessed. He can't be the same DarkAce… _But this was real he wanted her. Bad._ Could he really love me!? What am I thinking, of course he doesn't look how much pain he causes how many lives have been lost because of him. Piper don't give in its all an act to get you to join cyclonia...but it feels so real. What should I do.. his to strong.. Aerrow… Guys were are you? _Pipes thoughts were then interrupted by the Dark Ace.

"You know you should dress like this more often I can see more skin that way" (_**ermm yer Piper still had the same outfit she wore from practicing her sky fu take a look at chapter 1 to refresh your mind) **_DarkAce tugged on her top in attempt to take it off. Piper didn't resist and some how managed to find the strength to kick him in his sheen. But DarkAce held onto the material firmly and as she moved to kick him her top ripped slightly revelling more of her stomach.

Piper squealed and wrapped her hands around herself "Don't look"

DarkAce moved her hands and pinned them up in their previous position. "Why would I do that, you look even better this way".

Piper Screamed but it was muffled by DarkAces lips over hers, DarkAce closed his eyes in pleasure _she tastes amazing_.

"It's impossible I can't stop him, I might as will give in the others probably…"

…"GET THE HELL AWAY FORM HER!"

Both Piper and DarkAce broke apart; DarkAce turned to see who interrupted his precious moment with the one he loved.

"Aerrow!" Piper looked with astonishment.

DarkAce shot her a look before turning his attention back to Aerrow "You're still alive you just won't die will you"

Aerrow narrowed his eyes "Maybe you didn't here me you get away from her or ill slice you up with my blades".

Finn, Radaar, Junko and Stork then rode in on their skimmers; they took in the scene before them. DarkAces hand was locked around Pipers waste. Piper's hair was down and her clothes seem to have been torn slightly. Then they looked towards Aerrow he looked like he was going to kick the shit out of the DarkAce any minute.

"Damn this cant be good" Stork spoke trying to break the awkward silence.

"Come on guys we got to help" Finn lead the group towards Aerrow and the others Aerrow saw this and turned around and signalled for them to stop "No this is between me and him"

Piper tried to move only to be pushed back into her current place "I haven't finished with you yet my sweet once I dispose of this pest ill finish what I started. DarkAce then planted a small kiss on Pipers lips. And made his way towards Aerrow. Aerrows blood began to boil, in rage he charged straight for DarkAce.

DarkAce blocked his attack.

"Piper Go!, I don't want to get hurt" DarkAce shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are im her commanding officer ill be the one to tell her if she will get hurt or not. Piper Go!"

Piper wasted no time and ran towards the others who greeted her warmly.

Junko gave Piper his signature hug "Piper we all missed you. Radarr nodded his head in agreement.

"Awwww I missed you guys to, back when I saw the condor blow up I thought I lost you guys for good".

Stork eyes began to water "don't remind me!, my baby is gone forever!"

Piper gave Stork an unexpected hug"don't worry Stork we could always fix it"

" That's just what Aerrow said even if we didn't it wouldn't be the same" Stork berried his head in his hands. "There their Stork Piper rubbed his back trying to calm him.

Finn looked at her concerned "Piper are you sure your ok, did DarkAce..."

.. "No he didn't im fine now guys really... I wish I could say the same for them". Piper turned to DarkAce and Aerrow as did the others.

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

It was a heated battle. The clashing of blade against blade. Could be herd echoing throughout the cave.

Every time Aerrow received a painful blow the others would try to intervene but Aerrow would just shout and say things like this was his fight and didn't need their help.

"Give up Knight the girl is mine you had your chance and you blew it"

"I Know I did. Which is why im going to make it up to her when I finish you of" Aerrow then somehow kicked DarkAce to the floor making him lose his weapon. DarkAce tried to reach for it but Aerrow kicked it away. And punched and kicked him repeatingly in his face and stomach until he was coughing out blood.

The others started in shocked never have they seen Aerrow fight like this it was like he was possessed. Was he actually going to kill this man right in front of them?!.

Junko and Radarr covered their eyes, Finn and Stork couldn't move. And Piper felt tears in her eyes. "STOP! Aerrow that's enough!" it was no use Aerrow was in his own world and totally oblivious to everyone around him. He now had both his daggers pointed at DarkAce.

"Time to die" Aerrow spat with so much venom and hatred.

DarkAce cracked open his eyes he was in so much pain but he managed to speak "You fool do you really (_cough)_ think (_cough, cough) _this is what she wants".

Aerrow was outraged _he thinks im in the wrong im not the bad guy he is. He tried to take Piper away from me im not having im live._

Aerrow brought his blades down at full speed ready for the final blow everyone gasped in horror. But his movements were stopped when he felt two small arms rap round his waste. He looked down into two orange orbs and saw pain and confusion he was so tense it was like he was going to push her out of the way any second.

"Please Aerrow don't kill him you will only be as bad as him" Piper cried.

"Piper get of me!? He destroyed the condor, tried to kill us and tried to turn you against us…against me... And he even abused you".

Aerrow tried to push her off but she wouldn't buge. Piper began to sob loudly into his chest. Aerrow suddenly was brought back to reality and he saw what was going on. Finn, Stork, Junk and Radaar looked had horror writing all over their faces. He then looked at the girl in front of him, the girl he truly loved and would do anything to protect, was crying and it was all because of him. Aerrows blades lost its blue glow and he locked them behind his back in their usual spot and brought his hands around Piper.

"Im so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry, just the thought of his hands on you made me sick".

"Aerrow what happened to you we were all so confused it was like you were controlled or something I was so scared don't you ever do that again"

Aerrow whipped the tears from her eyes, then lightly kissed her forehead" Don't worry I wont. I promise" Piper blushed at Aerrows action.

"Ill wait for you outside I need to clear my head" Aerrow rubbed her shoulders then slowly made his way out the cave with Radaar followed close behind. And soon the others joined. Junko turned around and saw that Piper didn't move from her spot. "Piper are you coming"

Piper turned "Yeah hang on I want to sort something out first"

Junko and the others forced a smile and waited with Aerrow outside.

Piper walked up to DarkAce and examined his form he was so badly injured he had blood dripping from his mouth, a black eye and cuts and rips all over his body and uniform. She stopped down and watched him for a while. She then saw his eyes slowly open. She could see he was trying to talk but it was so hard

"How comes…you didn't let him kill me?" Piper could just about make out his words.

"I couldn't just watch you get killed like that. It wasn't right.. It doesn't mean I like you or anything"

DarkAce chuckled slightly "thank you"

Piper took of her necklace and held it above his head his body .It then began to glow as an blue aura appeared around him, some of his cuts were beginning to heal and he could began to fell his energy retuning to him. She then put her necklace back on.

DarkAce sat up and held his hand near his face his eye was no longer swollen his attention was then turned to Piper "What did you just do"

"I healed you with my crystal necklace... But only a little. Enough to keep you alive."

DarkAce gave her a warm hearted smile "Thank you... I never knew your necklace could do that"

"Theirs a lot of things about me you don't know DarkAce" Piper then stood and walked towards her awaiting teammates. As she walked she felt his eyes on her but she refused to look back.

………………

"You held him didn't you" Said Finn

"Only a little" Piper answered

"Aerrows not going to like this"

"Finn chillax I don't think DarkAce would be giving us anymore trouble after what just happened"

"Whatever lets just go im hungry" Finn joined Junko on the back of his skimmer.

Piper giggled then took a quick glance behind her. He was still staring with a look of satisfaction on his face. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"Piper are you coming" Aerrow called and signalled for her to join him on his skimmer.

"Yeah im coming Aerrow" with that she sat behind Aerrow and held her arms firmly around his waste.

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

After they were out of site DarkAce stood his legs were shaky at first but he managed to regain his balance.

"Damn the Sky Knight I will have my revenge and Piper this time"

o.O…………………………xxXxx………………………O.o

**Me: hehe I left you at** **another cliff hanger I personally think this was my best chapter )**

**DarkAce: How comes I got beaten up so badly. **

**Me: why are you complaining I didn't let you die did I.**

**Aerrow: At last Pipers mine, but you made me the bad guy**

**Me: oh stop wining you got Piper didn't you and in the next chapter it will might be a more Aerrow and Piper pairing.**

**Aerrow: Yessssssssss!**

**DarkAce: Hell no this ant fair **

**Me: I don't care it's my story. You guys should be grateful trying to please you both is hard work.**

**DarkAce: You reviewers better send those reviews before ill come after you.**

**Me: You herd the man press that summit button you know you want to hehe**

**o.O Xiaonikki O.o**

**x x x x**


End file.
